dcshareduniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Batman (film)
The Batman is a 2007 American superhero film based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. The film is the first installment of the DC Cinematic Universe and of Volume One. It was written and directed by Christopher Nolan and stars Jake Gyllenhaal, Gary Oldman, Orlando Bloom, Eva Green, Reese Witherspoon, Heath Ledger, Jeremy Irons, and Robert De Niro. The film grossed $615.5 million on a $150 million budget, and received positive reviews from critics and audiences. The Batman was released on July 6, 2007. Plot In 1992, a twelve-year-old Bruce Wayne witnesses the mugging and murder of his parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne. Fifteen years later, Wayne has become a recluse, operating Wayne Enterprises from the shadows and staying at Wayne Manor full time. Wayne has actually been going out as a masked vigilante, resembling a bat, which Gotham City has become familiar with. Detective Jim Gordon hunts the Vigilante. Just before Christmas, young girl is kidnapped from Gotham Academy, where Wayne attended, and he gives out a public statement for the first time in forever, revealing he will give a million-dollar reward for whoever finds the girl. This sparks a city-wide manhunt, which includes Gordon and public defender Harvey Dent. Journalist Vicki Vale is encouraged by her boyfriend Tommy Elliot to seek out Wayne and dig something up on him. Vicki drives to Wayne Manor, but is quickly shut out by Wayne's butler Alfred Pennyworth. Mob boss Carmine Falcone is attacked by a masked female assailant, and hires the Vigilante to find her. Wayne quickly finds out that she is Selina Kyle, who is also an orphan. Wayne hosts a charity gala, making his first public appearance in years. There, he meets Kyle and questions her about her attack on Falcone. She deduces that he is the Vigilante and the two attack each other on the rooftop. When Kyle nearly falls off the roof, Wayne saves her, and she escapes. Gordon and Dent continue to hunt for the kidnapped girl, and meet Vale, who desperately wants to help, but they refuse. On her way home on New Years Day, Vale is kidnapped. Wayne learns of the new kidnapping and inadvertently joins forces with Kyle to bring the criminal to justice. Vale awakens in a abandoned factory and learns she is one of several woman and girls who have been kidnapped by the "Holiday" killer, one on each major holiday. On Chinese New Year, Gordon and Dent track down an elderly woman who was seen watching Vale's kidnapping from her window. The woman insists she knows nothing, but is kidnapped after they leave. Wayne learns from Alfred that they have a visitor insisting to be let in. Wayne meets Elliot, who begs him to put out the same reward for Vale and the elderly woman, who is revealed to be his mother. Wayne agrees, despite Alfred's pleas. However, the next day, Elliot mysteriously discovers all the kidnapped women and sets them free, gaining three million dollars from Wayne's deal. Wayne immediately suspects Elliot was up to something and contacts Kyle. The two visit the factory where the women were found and discover it was an old Elliot Foundation workshop. Wayne digs up on Elliot's past and learns that when Thomas Wayne bought out Elliot Foundation, the Elliots lost everything and killed themselves, orphaning Tommy, who was bankrupt. Wayne deduces that he wants revenge against Wayne, just before Elliot knocks Wayne unconscious. Kyle discovers what happened from Alfred and is forced to contact Gordon and Dent, informing them of Wayne's secret identity. The three go to the original Elliot Foundation building and find Wayne on the top floor. Elliot shows up with an unconscious Vale and reveals that he quickly discovered Wayne was the Vigilante and kidnapped the women, planning on framing the Vigilante to get Wayne arrested. When that failed, Elliot gained access to Wayne Manor through his first meeting with Wayne and later got in to kidnap him. Wayne and Kyle are easily able to stop him and he is arrested, but he kills himself before anything can happen. Gordon and Dent agree to keep Wayne's identity secret and set up a team with the three of them. Wayne lets Kyle go instead of turning her in to Falcone, and ensures Vale has no memory of Wayne's unmasking. The media then dubs the Vigilante "Batman". Cast *Jake Gyllenhaal as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Gary Oldman as Jim Gordon *Orlando Bloom as Harvey Dent *Eva Green as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Reese Witherspoon as Vicki Vale *Heath Ledger as Tommy Elliot/Holiday *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Robert De Niro as Carmine Falcone Reception Box office The Batman grossed $141 million in North America and $474.5 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $615.5 million. The film had a worldwide opening weekend of $146.6 million, and a domestic opening weekend of $48.7 million, making it the sixty-sixth highest opening weekend at the time. Critical reception The Batman received positive reviews from critics and audiences, who praised its acting, screenplay, direction, action sequences, visual effects, and musical score. On review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes the film holds an approval rating of 86% based on 291 reviews, with an average rating of 7.37/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "With a strong script, stylish direction, and powerful performances from its well-rounded cast, The Batman is a welcome return to form for the genre." On Metacritic, the film received a score of 65 out of 100, based on reviews from 38 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews".